Generation Force
| romaji_name = Jenerēshon Fōsu | fr_name = La Force des Générations | de_name = Generation Force | it_name = Forza Generatrice | ko_name = 제너레이션 포스 | ko_rr_name = Jeneoreisyeon Poseu | es_name = Fuerza Generación | type = Booster Pack | prefix = GENF | order_number = 705 | size = * 80 (OCG) * 100 (TCG) | cover_card = Number 17: Leviathan Dragon | sneak_peek_card = Xyz Veil | ja_database_id = 1114000 | en_database_id = 11110004 | fr_database_id = 31110004 | de_database_id = 21110004 | it_database_id = 41110004 | es_database_id = 51109004 | ko_database_id = 71109002 | 2-pack_set = yes | special_edition = yes | na_sneak_peek = August 6, 2011 | eu_sneak_peek = | au_sneak_peek = | fr_sneak_peek = August 6, 2011 | de_sneak_peek = August 6, 2011 | it_sneak_peek = August 27, 2011 | sp_sneak_peek = August 6, 2011 | jp_release_date = April 16, 2011 | kr_release_date = September 26, 2011 | na_release_date = August 16, 2011 | uk_release_date = August 12, 2011 | oc_release_date = August 12, 2011 | fr/de/it/sp_release_date = August 12, 2011 | sp-lat_release_date = August 16, 2011 | prev = Extreme Victory | next = Photon Shockwave }} Generation Force is a set in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game (OCG) and Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game (TCG). It is the fifth set of the OCG s 7th series. It is followed by Photon Shockwave. The North American Sneak Peeks for this set took place on August 6, 2011. Packs of the TCG set were also printed in the Generation Force: Special Edition. Features Generation Force introduces the Xyz Summon mechanics to the game. It contains many cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, including cards used by Yuma Tsukumo, Reginald Kastle, Mr. Kay and Lillybot. The TCG version of the set also includes cards used by Jaden Yuki and Aster Phoenix. The set introduces the "Geargiano", "Wind-Up" archetypes and "Crashbug", "Keeper" series. It also includes support for "Gusto", "Gishki", "Laval", "Gem-Knight"/"Gem-", "Vylon", "Number", "Penguin", "HERO", and "Steelswarm" archetypes, as well as support for Psychic-Type monsters. Breakdown In the Japanese version there are 5 cards per pack and 30 packs per box. The OCG set includes 80 cards or 86 in the Master Set. This is comprised of: * 1 Holographic Rare * 5 Ultimate Rares * 5 Ultra Rares * 9 Super Rares * 18 Rares * 44 Commons * 4 Normal Rares In the TCG there are 9 cards per pack and 24 packs per box. The set contains 100 cards or 111 in the Master Set. This is comprised of: * 1 Ghost Rare * 8 Secret Rares * 10 Ultra Rares * 14 Super Rares * 20 Rares * 44 Commons * 4 Short Prints Galleries GENF-BoosterEN.png | English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition GENF-BoosterFR.png | French 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition GENF-BoosterDE.png | German 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition GENF-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition GENF-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition GENF-BoosterJP.png | Japanese Unlimited Edition GENF-BoosterKR.png | Korean 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition GENF-LogoJP.png | Japanese logo Lists References * "Generation Force" ** Yuginewz * YGO Café - 705: Generation Force * Devir Latinamerica Generation Force * Preview: Sea Lancer GENF Preview: Sea Lancer External links * yugioh-card.com/japan * yugioh-card.com/en Generation Force * yugioh-card.com/uk Generation Force * yugioh-card.com/oc Generation Force * yugioh-card.com/fr La Force des Générations * yugioh-card.com/de Generation Force * yugioh-card.com/it Forza Generatrice * yugioh-card.com/es Fuerza Generación * yugioh-card.com/lat-am Fuerza Generación Category:OCG Booster Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs